


U.D.E.I. Insurance

by Anonymous



Series: Housewife Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Insurance Papers, M/M, world building, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Got lost in world building and this happened.Apparently, there is now a mandatory, extremely expensive insurance for Enhanced Individuals.Somehow, I felt like writing the policy <.<





	1. Official provision for U.D.E.I.- Insurance Assessments and Prices

**Official provision for Unintentional Damage by Enhanced Individuals-Policies**  
  
_Insurance Assessments and Prices_  
  
1\. Defined Risk Levels and Yearly Prices  
  
Level 1 Enhanced Individuals - Slightly Enhanced Capability with low risk of serious damages  
  
Anyone who exceeds standard human capabilities in one area by up to 25% and hasn’t caused damage exceeding $50.000 within the last five years or serious injury or human casualties for the duration of ten years.  
$10.000/year  
  
Level 2 Enhanced Individuals - Moderately Enhanced Capability with low risk of serious damages  
  
Anyone who exceeds standard human capabilities in one area by up to 50% or in more than one area by up to 25% and hasn’t caused damage exceeding $75.000 within the last five years or serious injury or human casualties for the duration of eight years.  
$12.500/year  
  
Level 3 Enhanced Individuals - Pronouncedly Enhanced Capability with moderate risk of serious damages  
  
Anyone who exceeds standard human capabilities in any number of areas by more than 50%, without presenting any traditionally mystical/non-human capabilities (see catalogue in annex 2) and hasn’t caused serious injury or human casualties (civilians) for a duration of five years.  
$15.000/year 

Level 4 Enhanced Individuals - Pronouncedly Enhanced Capability with elevated risk of serious damages  
  
Anyone who exceeds standard human capabilities in any number of areas by more than 50%, without presenting traditionally mystical/non-human capabilities (see catalogue in annex 2) and hasn’t caused damage exceeding $150.000 within the last five years or serious injury or human casualties for a duration of five years.  
$20.000/year  
  
Level 5 Enhanced Individuals - Pronouncedly Enhanced Capability with high risk of serious damages  
  
Anyone who exceeds standard human capabilities in any number of areas by more than 50%, displaying up to 2 mystical/non-human Level I capabilities (see catalogue in annex 2.1).  
$25.000/year  
  
Level 6 Enhanced Individuals - Pronouncedly Enhanced Capability with high likelihood of serious damages

Anyone who meets level 5 criteria and/or displays any mystical/non-human Level II capability (see catalogue in annex 2.2) or more than two Level I capabilities (see catalogue in annex 2.1).  
$40.000/year  
  
Level 7 Enhanced Individuals - Enhanced Capability on the basis of Level I capabilities  
  
Anyone whose Enhanced Status is entirely based on at least two Level I (see catalogue in annex 2.1) capabilities.  
$55.000/year

Level 8 Enhanced Individuals - Enhanced Capability on the basis of Level II capabilities

Anyone whose Enhanced Status is entirely based on at least one Level II (see catalogue in annex 2.2) capabilities.  
$70.000/year  
  
Level 9 Enhanced Individuals - Enhanced Capability displaying or based on any Level III capabilities

Anyone who either displays any Level III (see catalogs in annex 2.3) or whose Enhanced Status is entirely based on any Level III capability.  
$85.000/year

Level 10 Enhanced Individuals - Any non-earth based Enhanced Individual or displaying Enhanced Capabilities based on non-earth based mechanics

Anyone who would be considered as originating from another world/planet/plane of existence/reality and displays non-human or mystical abilities or exceeds standard human capabilities due to their origins by more than 50% in comparison to a standard human.  
Anyone who displays Level II, Level III (see catalogues 2.2 and 2.3 in annex) or non-of-yet-classified non-human or mystical abilities originating from another world/planet/plane of existence/reality.  
$100.000/year


	2. Annex 1 - Increasing and Decreasing Risk Levels based on Assessment Factors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as I was writing chapter 4 of Baking the World a Better Place, Steve and Bucky started to discuss finances and somehow, I ended up going into insurance stuff as well.
> 
> If any of you have more knowledge of insurances than me, I apologize. This is just a silly bit of world building that I wanted to do :D

Annex 1 - Increasing and Decreasing Risk Levels based on Assessment Factors

 

While risk levels are clearly defined, individual factors are to be considered when assessing an Individual’s risk level. 

 

The formula to determine Risk Levels is defined by the D.o.D. as follows:

 

Pre-Defined Risk Level * Functionality Factor (Identical with number of Level)

\+ any number of further risk factors

\- any number of safety factors

____________________________________

Evaluation Based Risk Level 

 

An Idividual's Pre-Defined Risk Level (PDRL) can be decreased by a maximum of 3 Levels. 

The EBRL (Evaluation Based Risk Level) can never exceed 10. 

If Risk Assessment causes the EBRL to exceed the PDRL by more than 3, Individuals are entitled to re-assessment under the D.o.D.’s supervision.

 

If the combined Safety Factors reach a sum of _more than half_ the sum of PDRL*Functionality Factor and the sum of Risk Factors combined, the EBRL decreases _one level_ from the PDRL.

Should the combined Safety Factors reach a sum of _more than_ _two thirds_ of PDRL*Fuctionality Factor and the sum of Risk Factors combined, the EBRL decreases _two levels_ from the PDRL.

The EBRL decreases _three levels_ from the PDRL, if the sum of Safety factors _surpasses three fourths_ of the combined sum.

 

Only the Evaluation Based Risk Level is to be used as the basis of U.D.E.I. payment plans.

 

 

_1.1 Risk factors_

 

Class A - Personality based 

 

Previous erratic/destructive behavior: 2

Unpredictable mood swings: 1

Mental disorders: 1-3 1

Criminal record (misdemeanors) 1-2 2

Criminal record (crimes) 2-3 2 

Substance abuse 1-3 1

 

Class B - Socio-environmentally based

 

Known criminal associates 2

Unstable family life/relationships 1

Serious abuse in childhood 2

Unemployment (< 6 months) 1

Dept (< $5.000) 1

Dept (< $20.000) 2

Dept (< $100.000) 3

 

Class C - Capability based

 

Extremely rare ability 1-3 2

Unpredictable ability 1-3 2

Ability still in development 1

Ability unwanted by Individual 1

Ability forced onto Individual 2

Ability is used in everyday life 1

 

Class D - Damage based

 

Individual has caused accidental damages exceeding: 

\- $50.000 within the last five years:1

\- $100.000 within the last five years: 2

\- $200.000 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has caused malicious damages exceeding:

\- $50.000 within the last five years: 2

\- §100.000 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian injuries by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 5 within the last 5 years: 1

\- less than 10 within the last 5 years: 1

\- more than 10 within the last 5 years: 2

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 500 within the last five years: 1

\- more than 500 within the last five years: 2

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- less than 500 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 500 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian injuries by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 5 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 5 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 500 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 500 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number:3

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian casualties by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 2 within the last ten years: 1

\- more than 2 within the last ten years: 2

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 500 within the last ten years:2

\- more than 500 within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has caused accidental civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian casualties by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 2 within the last ten years: 2

\- more than 2 within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has caused deliberate civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

 

1 depending on assessment by trained medical personnel

2 depending on assessment by trained professionals

 

 

_1.2 Safety Factors_

 

Class A - Personality based 

 

Previous stable/rational behavior patterns: 2

Stable emotional state: 2

Successful psychological treatments: 1-3 1

High school diploma: 1

Display of moral/virtuous character: 2-3 2 

Displays of empathy: 1-3 2

 

Class B - Socio-environmentally based

 

Known approved associates: 2

Stable family life/relationships: 2

Stable/healthy childhood: 2

Steady employment ( > 6 months): 1

College Education: 1

Stable housing situation: 2

Never been in debt: 3

 

Class C - Capability based

 

Common ability: 1-3 2

Predictable ability: 1-3 2

Fully developed abilities: 1

Ability fully accepted by Individual: 1

Ability full understood by Individual: 2

Ability is used to defend/help civilians: 1-3 2

 

Class D - Benefit based

 

Individual has made efforts to rectify any damage caused by them: 

\- attempt at monetary compensation:2 2

\- attempt at personal reconciliation: 3 2

\- attempt to help repair any damages: 3 2

 

Individual has caused/inspired innovation by using or displaying Capabilities:

\- technology/engineering/astronomy: 2 2

\- medicine/social issues: 3 2

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 10 within the last 5 years: 2

\- more than 10 within the last 5 years: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 50 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 50 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last five years: 1

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 2 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 2 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 50 within the last five years: 2

\- more than 50 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- more than 100 within the last ten years:3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 2 within the last ten years: 1

\- more than 2 within the last ten years: 2

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 50 within the last ten years:2

\- more than 50 within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 1

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- less than 2 within the last ten years: 2

\- more than 2 within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has deliberately prevented  civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 1

 

 

1 depending on assessment by trained medical personnel

2 depending on assessment by trained professionals

 


	3. Annex 2 - Non-human or Mystic Capabilities

_Annex 2 - Non-human or Mystic Capabilities_  

 

All Capabilities listed are to be displayed at a level that exceeds standard human capabilities to be considered in an assessment. 

 

 

Level I - Technology based or predictable/explicable by the laws of physics

 

  * Flight (by technological aide) 
  * Spontaneous use of firearms 
  * Access to Armor Piercing projectiles
  * Permanent Armor up to NATO Type II
  * Invisibility (by technological aide)
  * Fast travel (by technological aide)
  * Changing body size  ( by technological aide) 
  * Healing capabilities (by technological aide)
  * Performance Enhancing artificial body parts 
  * Near immediate access to information (by technological aide)
  * Close Combat using other physical Enhancements



_Note:_ List is subject to change! New capabilities can be added at any time without notice.

 

Level II - Paranormal but following known limitations and rules

 

  * Flight (spontaneous)
  * Super-speed
  * Phasing through static objects
  * Pyro-kinesis
  * Psychokinesis
  * Telekinesis
  * Shapeshifting
  * Apportation
  * Astral projection
  * Clairvoyance (all variations)
  * Divination
  * Psychometry
  * Levitation
  * Remote viewing
  * Psychological manipulation
  * Thought manipulation
  * Aquatic Respiration
  * Electricity manipulation
  * Necromancy
  * Toxicity
  * Absolute aim
  * Healing Abilities 



_Note:_ List is subject to change! New capabilities can be added at any time without notice.

 

Level III - Paranormal without following rules or limitations 

 

  * Flight (spontaneous)
  * Super-speed
  * Phasing through static objects
  * Pyro-kinesis
  * Psychokinesis
  * Telekinesis
  * Shapeshifting
  * Apportation
  * Astral projection
  * Clairvoyance (all variations)
  * Divination
  * Psychometry
  * Levitation
  * Remote viewing
  * Psychological manipulation
  * Thought manipulation
  * Aquatic Respiration
  * Electricity manipulation
  * Necromancy
  * Toxicity
  * Absolute acceleration
  * Absolute velocity
  * Absolute aim
  * Healing Abilities



_Note:_ List is subject to change! New capabilities can be added at any time without notice.

 


	4. U.D.E.I. Assessment Sheet - Captain Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that I actually did the assessments and worked out the math XD
> 
> But at least I know how much poor Steve and Bucky need to pay in my fic.

**U.D.E.I. Assessment Sheet - Captain Steve Rogers**

 

Pre-Defined Risk Level - 6 

Reasoning:  

  * Clearly Enhanced by more than 50% in many areas compared to a standard human
  * Displays three Level I Capabilites: Access to Armor Piercing projectiles,   
Permanent Armor up to NATO Type II, Close combat using other physical enhancements



 

Risk Factors:

  
Class D

Individual has caused accidental damages exceeding: 

\- $200.000 within the last five years: 3  
  
Individual has caused accidental civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- more than 500 within the last five years: 2

Individual has caused deliberate civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- more than 500 within the last five years: 3

Individual has caused accidental civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- more than 500 within the last ten years: 3

Individual has caused deliberate civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

_Total: 14_

 

 

Safety Factors:

 

Class A

 

Previous stable/rational behavior patterns: 2

Stable emotional state: 2

Successful psychological treatments: 1

High school diploma: 1

Display of moral/virtuous character: 2

Displays of empathy: 2

 

Class B

 

Known approved associates: 2

Steady employment ( > 6 months): 1

Stable housing situation: 2

Never been in debt: 3

 

Class C

 

Common ability: 1

Predictable ability: 3

Fully developed abilities: 1

Ability fully accepted by Individual: 1

Ability full understood by Individual: 2

Ability is used to defend/help civilians: 2

 

Class D

 

Individual has made efforts to rectify any damage caused by them: 

\- attempt at personal reconciliation: 3

\- attempt to help repair any damages: 3

 

Individual has caused/inspired innovation by using or displaying Capabilities:

\- medicine/social issues: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- more than 50 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- more than 50 within the last five years: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- less than 50 within the last ten years:2

 

Individual has deliberately prevented  civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (defending) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

_Total: 47_

 

Pre-Defined Risk Level*Function Factor  36   

\+ Risk Factors    14                 36+14 = 50

\- Safety Factors 47                  50*0,75= 37,5  37,5<47

____________________________________________________

                          3                   Automatic deduction: 3 Levels

 

 

**Evaluation Based Risk Level:  3**

 


	5. U.D.E.I. Assessment Sheet - Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes

**U.D.E.I. Assessment Sheet - Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes**  
  


Pre-Defined Risk Level - 6

Reasoning:

  * Clearly Enhanced by more than 50% in many areas compared to a standard human
  * Displays three Level I Capabilities: Access to Armor Piercing projectiles, Performance Enhancing artificial body parts, Close combat using other physical enhancements



 

Risk Factors:   
  


Class A 

Previous erratic/destructive behavior: 2

Unpredictable mood swings: 1

Mental disorders: 2

 

Class B

Known criminal associates 2

Unemployment (< 6 months) 1

 

Class C

Extremely rare ability 1

Unpredictable ability 2

Ability still in development 1

Ability forced onto Individual 2

 

Class D

Individual has caused accidental damages exceeding: 

\- $200.000 within the last five years: 3

Individual has caused accidental civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- less than 500 within the last five years: 2

Individual has caused accidental civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 3

 

_Note: Due to Sergeant Barnes circumstances, all deliberate cause of damage, injury or casualties has been excluded from assessment under orders from the Department of Defense._

 

_Total: 22_

 

1.2 Safety Factors

 

Class A 

Previous stable/rational behavior patterns: 2

Successful psychological treatments: 1

Display of moral/virtuous character: 2

Displays of empathy: 1

 

Class B

Known approved associates: 2

Stable family life/relationships: 2

Stable housing situation: 2

Never been in debt: 3

 

Class C

Common ability: 2

Predictable ability: 1

Ability fully accepted by Individual: 1

 

Class D

Individual has made efforts to rectify any damage caused by them: 

\- attempt at personal reconciliation: 3 

 

Individual has caused/inspired innovation by using or displaying Capabilities:

\- medicine/social issues: 3 

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in everyday life:

\- more than 10 within the last 5 years: 3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last five years: 1

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian injuries by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- more than 100 within the last ten years:3

 

Individual has accidentally prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 1

 

Individual has deliberately prevented civilian casualties by using Capabilities in (attacking) combat situation:

\- any number within the last ten years: 1

 

 _Note: The Department of Defense provided mission reports stating that Sergeant Barnes prevented civilian casualties if_ parameters _of his mission allowed for it. All inferred numbers are_ good will _on part of E.I. &I._

 

_Total: 34_

 

Pre-Defined Risk Level*Function Factor  36

\+ Risk Factors                                        22       36+22=58

\- Safety Factors                                      34       58*0,5=34 34=34

____________________________________________________

                                                             27       Automatic deduction: 1 Level

 

 

**Evaluation Based Risk Level:  5**

 


End file.
